Adiós
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Porque tenia que arrancarte de mi piel, de mi razón, de mi corazón, porque tenia que decirte Adiós.
1. Chapter 1

- ADIÓS -

Personajes 100% de Clamp, Historia 100% mia

* * *

Y aquí estaba en mi despedida, Adiós Tokio, después de tres años de vivir en esta enorme ciudad, no pensé irme, pero la oportunidad llego, una cual no pienso desaprovechar, y no, no hablo por una cuestión laboral, en estos momentos era lo que menos me importaba, el hecho de irme de alejarme de él.

-Te vamos a extrañar tanto.- Me dijo Sakura, mi hermosa prima, mientras me abrazaba y yo igual la sujetaba

Claro que me dolía dejarla, no confeccionarle más vestidos, obligarla a que se los pusiera y tomarle tantas fotos como fuera posible, o cuando la escuchaba hablar de lo mucho que ama a Shaoran, ya no tendría a mi mejor amiga cerca para desahogarme de mis sentimientos por aquel ingles de ojos azules, ya no tendría quien me soportara llorando

-Yo también los voy a extrañar, y si ese Li te hace algo, lo mato.- Mi prima Rio bajito

-Hey, por quien me tomas.- Escuche que decían atrás de mi

Y ahí estaba el novio de mi prima, Shaoran Li, guapo no cabía la menor duda, hacían tan linda pareja, los envidiaba tanto, porque deseaba eso, una relación con la persona que amas.

Suspire cuando los vi besarse, un gesto tan bonito, tan único, tan especial.

…..

…

….

Aunque ya habíamos pasado un par de horas en el bar, platicando, hasta bailando, y jugando billar, seguía con el humor decaído, y otra vez me dirigí a nuestra mesa, mirando a mis amigos, y a la gente que entraba y salía del recinto pero yo solo pensaba el hecho de que me iba al otro día, y carajo no quería hacerlo, en verdad no quería.

Las ganas de llorar venían constantemente, y trataba de ser fuerte lo más que podía, y cuando creía que saldría dignamente del lugar, lo vi, estaba en una mesa casi enfrente de la de nosotros

-Tommy.- La voz nerviosa de Sakura me hablo, ella también lo había visto

-Acaba de llegar.- dijo bajito y solo asentí

Me mordí los labios, porque, porque de tanta gente que conocía, debía amarlo a el.

El, que solo está interesado en divertirse, en quererme unos días, y desaparecer semanas, en estar conmigo semanas y abandonarme meses, en verdad intente ser una de esas mujeres que sabían que solo obtendría sexo de una noche, todo pasajero, pero no, me toco ser una típica chica que cree en el amor, que se ilusiona con un par de palabras, besos, encuentros, con toda esa mierda romántica.

Que miserable me hacía sentir, y debía odiarlo por eso, por dejarme ser una persona tan patética esperando a que me amara, pero ni mi corazón ni mi cerebro acataban esa orden, solo seguía deseando estar pegada a él, besándolo, adorándolo.

Por eso me iba, por Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Dejaba todo, para no verlo más, para arrancarlo de mi vida, porque llegue a mi limite, termine de pelear, luchar, estaba tan cansada de ser la única que sufriera de amor y que tontamente seguía con esa esperanza de que él se diera cuenta que lo nuestro podía trascender.

Vi a Sakura, y le toque su mejilla, su carita apenada.- Tranquila, estoy bien.- Sé que no me creía, ni yo lo hacia

-Shaoran.- Grite un poco, para que el castaño me escuchara.- Tu novia quiere que le enseñes a jugar billar

Era mentira, pero necesitaba estar sola

-Pero.- Dijo Sakura

-¿enserio?- Pregunto entusiasmado, mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por detrás

-No yo….-pero no pudo negarse mi prima, al ver la cara de felicidad de su novio

-Tomoyo.- Trato de reprenderme.- Sakura.- Estaba viendo atraves de mí, lo se

Apretó mi mano, su apoyo incondicional, y aunque no quería, se alejó junto con Shaoran, exhale un poco, y de nuevo fije mi mirada en Eriol

Se encontraba platicando animadamente con un par de amigos y unas chicas, No le dije nada de mi viaje, y que no estaría ya aquí, era lo mejor, porque si lo supiera, me preguntaría tantas cosas, y si el me pidiera que me quedara, tontamente lo haría.

Me mordí el labio, mi cabeza trabaja a mil por hora, no tenia ni idea ya como actuar, el nervio me carcomía, y cuando tenía decidido tomar mis cosas y huir, una canción una maldita canción te provoca hacer locuras, como la que estaba a nada de hacer.

**That love is mean, and love hurts**  
**But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!**

Escuche atenta a Lana del Rey y su Blue Jeans, sonreí, así me sentía.

Me levante con nerviosismo pero decidida, unos pasos, moviéndome de un lado a otro para esquivar a algunas personas que bailaban con la música de ella

Ya estaba en frente de él, sus amigos y las zorras que están con ellos me vieron, Eriol también lo hizo, pero para mí, ya solo éramos nosotros dos.

No hablamos, nuestras miradas lo decían todo.

**Baby can you see through the tears?**  
**Love you more**  
**Than those bitches before**  
**Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember**  
**I will love you till the end of time**

Lo bese, porque sabía que sería la última vez, porque con esto le demostraría que no habría nadie que lo amara como yo,

Me aferre a el como nunca, ni cuando me cuido de aquel accidente que tuve hace un año en el carro, ni cuando perdí a mi padre, no, esto me era jodidamente mas difícil.

Mi lengua en su boca, como la suya en la mia, sus dedos en mi cintura cada vez más fuerte su presión en mí, fueron segundos solo segundos, y los aprovecharía

Porque esto era la despedida que se necesitaba, que yo necesitaba

Adiós Eriol Hiraguizawa

* * *

Notas:

Años de no pasar por aqui, como "escritora"(?), primer one-shot de Eriol&Tomoyo, extraño(?), pero cuando estuve traumada por dicha canción, solo me pensaba en ellos y esto salio.

He querido subir un fanfic de varios capitulos, pero creo que mi inspiración no a salido como yo quisiera, ya que empiezo a escribir, y puff después ya no puedo, tengo asi com historias, de los cuales no se hace ni uno, y no publicare nada que no tenga terminado, odio eso.

Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno gracias por si dejan algún comentario o por solo leer.

Buen dia a todos :)


	2. Chapter 2

ELLA

Personajes a Clamp, Lo demas es propio de una servidora.

* * *

Era el quinto o sexto cigarro, la verdad es que había perdido la cuenta, desde que me encuentro aquí, esperándola. Joder me había vuelto un acosador.

Pero era mi culpa, lo merecía, la idiotez, el miedo, provoco que ella, se alejara de mí, poniendo miles de kilómetros entre ambos.

Hacia un maldito frio, diciembre y su invierno, estaba provocando temblores en todo el cuerpo, Y aun así no me movería, no sin hablar primero con mi chica.

Había tardado en dar con ella, y aunque Sakura no quería termino cediendo en ayudarme

"_-Y por qué debería dártelo.- Me miro enojada, Sakura era a dulzura en persona, y verla con esos ojos verdes tan intensos y enfadados que tenía, para asesinarme era una novedad_

_-Porqué…..yo- Donde quedo mi elocuencia, esa que siempre me jacto de tener_

_-¿Por qué….. tú?.- respondió _

_Mierda, simplemente no podía, estaba tan aterrado de usar esas palabras, porque cuando lo exteriorizas, te lastiman, lo he visto, lo he vivido_

_-Sakura, te lo pido_

_-Y yo te pido que respetes la decisión de mi prima, si se fue y no te dijo, fue por algo_

_-Sé que parece que jugué con ella_

_-No parece, lo hiciste, cuantas veces te pidió que lo intentaran, y nada, y aun así ella te esperaba cada que venias, te compartió, rayos, Eriol, entiéndelo.- Se paró molesta y fue directamente a pedir algo en el bar_

_Estaba en el mismo sitio donde fue la última vez que la vi, la última vez que la bese_

_-Hablare con ella.- Escuche que alguien decía mientras me ponía su mano en mi hombro_

_-Gracias Shaoran.- Asintió_

_-Tu me ayudaste con ella.- vio a su novia.- Ahora me toca a mí, solo por favor no la cagues"_

Shaoran la había convencido, y aunque estaba dudosa a la semana me dio un papel con la dirección.

Todos los días estuve viendo la dirección, quería ir, pero el maldito pánico me estaba consumiendo. Y tarde lo sé, pero aquí me encontraba después de todos mis errores.

Tal vez pasaron unos minutos u horas, da igual, lo importante es que por fin la veía, estaba saliendo del recinto donde actualmente vive, estaba igual de hermosa, igual de perfecta ante mis ojos.

Saque todo el aire comprimido en mi pecho y acelere el paso para estar cerca de mi ángel, de mi tormento, de mi vida. De Tomoyo Daidouji

Y todo paso como una maldita película romántica, ella volteo lentamente y esos ojos amatista me vieron sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, fue lo primero que me dijo, no un hola, no mi nombre y aunque me dolió, tenía todo el derecho de reclamarme, pero de todas maneras, sentía alegría, la estaba viendo, la extrañaba demasiado.

-Necesito Hablar contigo.- Mi voz era temblorosa

Vi como Tomoyo dudaba, todo ella se delataba, sus ojos tratando de esquivar mi mirada, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio

-Por favor.- Agregue

Unos segundos más y tal vez nada segura asintió, y fue de regreso al edificio donde la había visto salir, el camino fue en completo silencio, sé que estaba muy incómoda, no podía evitar sentirme feliz estaba cada vez más cerca, después de ese tiempo separado.

Jodidos seis meses de mierda, en los cuales me encontraba solo en Tokio, así es completamente solo, no más chicas, ya no.

Abrió la puerta del departamento número cuatro y paso, para así permitirme entrar. Cálido fue lo primero que sentí y ahí se encontraba más el olor tan maravilloso de Tomoyo, impregnado, maldita sea cuanto la necesito.

-¿quieres café, té, agua?- Me pregunto

-Quiero hablar contigo.- Respondí

Dejo salir un suspiro de su boca.- Dime entonces

Le pedí que se sentara, y así lo hizo, yo me puse enfrente de ella, sentándome en la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de Tomoyo

-Te extraño mucho, te necesito junto a mí

Tal fue muy brusco, tal vez fue repentino, pero quería que lo supiera, era necesario y tan cierto

-Eriol.- No deje que hablara

-Tomoyo, yo te quiero, eres muy especial para mí, odie que no me dijeras nada, que el día en ese bar fuera el último en el cual te vería. Me dolió tanto.

-Eriol.- volvió a decir

-Pensé que tú y yo estábamos bien así.- Y pude ver en sus ojos tristeza

-No Eriol, nunca estuvimos bien así, o por lo menos yo no, te lo pedí, que lo intentáramos y tú me rechazaste, tantas veces, que ya no pude mas.- Sus ojos empezaban a aguadarse, odio verla llorar.- Y sé que fue cobarde de mi parte, pero tenía que irme, alejarme de ti, eras tan dañino, tenerte un rato y que después te fueras con alguien más, y no poder hacer nada, por eso, porque no éramos nada.- Se limpiaba las lágrimas que le brotaban

-Princesa.- Siempre le decía así, era la única

-No, por favor.- Ella alejo sus manos de las mías, cuando las había tomado por unos segundos

-Princesa.- Volví a decir y ahora tome su rostro para verla

-Eriol, necesito que te alejes de mí.- Suplico con la voz quebrada

-No, no puedo, estos meses han sido brutales.- La abrace.- El no verte como antes, el no besarte, tocarte, No.- Le dije

-Porque ahora Eriol.- Me correspondió el abrazo.- Po que cuando me tuve que ir, porque no lo hiciste cuando yo te lo pedía

Besaba su mejilla, su cuello, su frente, bese sus labios.- Tengo miedo

-¿Aun lo tienes?.- Me pregunto

-Si.- y con eso ella se separó de mi

-Vete entonces.- volvió a poner distancia

-Tomoyo, yo te necesito.- Trate de acercarme pero puso su mano estaba haciendo una separación

-Y yo necesito que me dejes, porque no voy hacer de nuevo la chica tonta que está ahí para ti cada que se te antoje, tú tienes miedo, bien, yo también lo tengo, y aun así te espere, diablos lo hice, pero ya no más, merezco un amor correspondido, y me duele que no seas tú, pero lo acepto, lo he hecho en este tiempo.

Dilo maldita sea, dilo me exigía, dile que la amas, no tengas miedo en que te puedan romper de nuevo el corazón, ella no es Kaho

-En verdad necesito que te vayas.- Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, y yo solo me moví

Estaba ya afuera.- Eriol.- Hablo Tomoyo, y fije mi vista en ella

-Adios.- Fue lo último que me dijo cuándo cerró la puerta enfrente de mí.

...

...

...

Camine por inercia, saliendo del edificio, me encontraba en completo silencio y en mi mente solo tenía imágenes de Kaho, el primer jodido amor, ese que te hace más fuerte, ese que te puede destruir, y eso último fue lo que hizo en mí.

Tan enamorado, ilusionado, ella lo fue todo para mí, mi familia me decía que no me quería, solo me estaba utilizando, recuerdo las peleas con mi madre, diciéndole mentirosa, dejando mi casa a los veinte años, para vivir con Kaho, no me importaba que yo fuera un niño aun estudiando y ella una mujer profesional. Éramos perfectos juntos

"_-Eriol.- Ahí estaba yo en su puerta con una mochila_

_-Amor.- La abrace, la sentí tensa_

_-No deberías estar en tu casa.- Sentí su reclamo_

_-Tuve otra pelea con mi madre, volvió a decirme lo de nuestra relación, no pude mas Kaho, ella no sabe nada, Te amo, carajo, debería aceptarlo es mi madre_

_Entre a la sala, ahí donde perdí mi virginidad_

_-Eriol, deberías ir a hablar con ella, Ahora.- Me dijo nerviosa_

_-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Me acerque a ella de nuevo y tome su rostro delicadamente para verla_

_Tomo mis manos y me separo.- Luego hablamos quieres, enserio.- Su sonrisa falsa, la conocía_

_No podía ser cierto me dije, y camine hacia su recamara, pero ella se colocó enfrente para no dejarme pasar.- Eriol_

_Negué con la cabeza, y la empuje un poco para hacerla a un lado, y abrí._

_Que tan patético podía ser, un tipo estaba ahí vistiéndose_

_-Amigo.- Fue todo lo que me dijo, lo vi nervioso, estaba esperando que me lanzara a golpearlo, pero no lo hice_

_Me aleje antes de que realmente hiciera una locura, como matarlo_

_-Eriol.- La voz de Kaho_

_Dirigí mi vista a ella, pero tampoco podía decirle algo, reclamarle, estaba acabado, muerto_

_Yo solo Salí de esa casa para siempre"_

Me cambio, fui ahora solo un tipo que preferiría mil veces un encuentro solo carnal con las mujeres a involucrar los sentimientos, me hizo un cobarde.

Ya me encontraba en el parque que estaba casi enfrente del edificio donde vivía Tomoyo. Me acomode en una banca y prendí otro cigarro

-Kaho no es Tomoyo, Tomoyo no es Kaho.-Me repetía

...

...

...

"_-Eriol, por favor, inténtalo.- Escuche como Tommy me decía, mientras me estaba vistiendo, había llegado de Londres, después de estar una semana con el estrés de la compañía_

_Fije la mirada sobre ella, aun se encontraba desnuda cubriéndose con la sabana de su cama.- ser exclusivos.- Repetí lo que me había ofrecido de nuevo y su mirada esperanzada_

_-Princesa.- Me acerque y la bese, iba a separarme pero me sujeto detrás del cuello con una de sus manos e intensifico el beso, nuestras lenguas moviéndose deliciosamente_

_-Por favor.- Me suplico_

_-No princesa.- Bese ahora su mejilla.- No quiero.- bese su frente.- Donde estamos, así está bien_

_-¿sí?- Ninguno de los dos quito la vista de ambos, termino moviendo su cabeza indicándome un si_

_-Me tengo que ir princesa.- Le di un corto beso en su boca _

_-Puedo saber a dónde.- Estaba por salir de su habitación_

_-Veré a unos amigos y no sé, saldré por ahí, yo te marco vale.- _

_-Está bien.- La escuche decirme, nada feliz, nada enojada, solo triste, no la vi, solo salí sin que me importara"_

-Eres una completa mierda Eriol Hiraguizawa- Me insulte

Tomoyo te espero, te suplico, carajo.

Ella no es Kaho

* * *

Notas:

¿Y en que, quedara esto?...=O

Buen inicio de semana =]


	3. Chapter 3

**NOSOTROS**

**Aclaraciones necesarias: Personajes de Clamp. Historia Mia. **

* * *

_**TOMOYO**_

Me había ido, había puesto distancia, para olvídalo, y el venia, diciéndome que me quería, que me necesita, que me extraña.

-No caigas, se fuerte Tomoyo.- Me decía

Vi mi reflejo mientras quitaba las lágrimas que no pude evitar tener

Dios santo, lo amaba tanto, aun después de esos meses separados sin tener algún contacto. Pero el….. No, no podía tirar a la borda estos meses, en los que me había mentalizado el vivir sin él, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias

Volví a verme en el espejo, me sentí acalorada, deseosa.- Maldita sea.-Me dije, si lo necesitaba conmigo

Jale mis cabellos, mientras salía del baño, tengo que apartarlo, de algún modo.- Aaaahhh.- Vocifere, y Escuche que tocaban la puerta.- Que no sea Eriol, por favor.- Rogaba, porque era seguro que si era el, todo mi esfuerzo se iría al caño en segundos.

Respire y expulse todo el aire, un segundo y abrí.

-Hola preciosa.- La voz ronca de mi más nuevo amigo me saludo

-Hola Kurogane.- Sonreí sin mucho entusiasmo, mi mente lo agradecía, pero mi corazón se estrujo, estaba esperando ver a Eriol. Joder nosotras y el masoquismo

-¿Puedo pasar?-seguía afuera de mi departamento, y me moví por pura inercia, en estos momentos me daba igual

-¿Tomoyo?-

-Dime.- Nos sentamos en la pequeña sala que tenía

-Me puedes decir que tienes.- Su voz denotaba preocupación

-¿De que hablas?.- Pregunte estúpidamente

Él se rasco la cabeza y fijo su vista en la pared que tenía repleta de fotos-La cita que teníamos, quedamos hace media hora de vernos y no apareciste y te llame a tu celular y nada

Me cubrí la boca con una de mis manos, era cierto, había salido de la casa, para verlo y me topé con Eriol, y todos se me nublo con su presencia

-Kurogane, perdóname, es que…- que carajos le decía, _"el amor de mi vida vino a verme, me dijo que me extraña, pero que tiene miedo, pero volvió a meterse de nuevo en mi piel, recordando cuanto lo amo", _no, no era buena idea

Tome ahora sus manos con las mías-Me hablo Sakura, y perdí la noción del tiempo.- Le regale una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que funcionara, si es que eso era posible.-Perdóname.- Dije con total sinceridad

-De acuerdo lo hare, pero si.- Note como uno de sus dedos se acercaba a sus labios.- Me das un beso

-Un beso.- Repetí sorprendida

Y el asintió feliz

-Yo no…se, digo no creo que.- Decía nerviosa, Kurogane me gustaba, si, era hermoso, alto, moreno, buen cuerpo, si me gustaba, pero como amigo

No quería tratarlo como el otro, el que usas para olvidar a alguien, _que no vas a olvidar_, eso tenía que hacerlo sola, no quería que sufriera lo mismo que yo, nada de amor no correspondido, es una completa mierda, y duele muchísimo

-No creo.- Y cuando estaba a nada de decirle, porque no, su boca se estampo a la mía, el tenía los ojos cerrados y los míos estaban tan abiertos

Ahora sus manos presionaban un poco mis mejillas, eran grandes, calientes

-Me gustas tanto.- Me Dijo bajitamente, cuando se separó de mi.- Demasiado.- Rio un poco

Me sonroje, no me jacto de decir que varios chicos me han dicho algo así, pero si era el segundo que lo decía tan intensamente, y aun así mi corazón no latía, como cuando Eriol me lo dijo cuándo me beso por primera vez

Estaba por besarme de nuevo, cuando por segunda vez, el sonido de la puerta se escuchaba

-No te muevas, yo abro.-

No me moví, me quede pensando en cómo decirle que no fuera tan rápido, necesitaba aun, un tiempo para mí, lamí mis labios, no, no hubo explosión de fuegos artificiales, solo fue un beso simple, lindo, pero simple

-Tomoyo.- Voltee a verlo, y si me encontraba en shock por lo de hace rato, ahora era completo, al lado de Kurogane, estaba Eriol

Me levante como si mi sillón fuera un trampolín.- Pensé que tú, bueno que te dije….vete.- Todo mi mente procesaba tan lento, tan estúpidamente

-Tommy.- Dijo Kurogane.- Dijo que es tu novio

-¿Qué él dijo que?.- Vi a Eriol, después a mi amigo

-Tu novio.-Ahora fue Eriol el que lo decía, mientras se acercaba y posaba sus labios en mí, un rose, solo eso basto, con eso me tenía de nuevo.

Maldición Eriol Hiragizawa

-Tommy.- Sentí como Kurogane, me reprendía.- Nunca me dijiste en este tiempo acerca de tu novio.- Remarcando eso ultimo

-Es porque yo se lo pedí, estaba en Tokio, ella aquí, ¿sabes lo complicado que es una relación a distancia?.- Eriol hablaba tan tranquilo, jodido inglés, y yo solo estaba ahí, como una estatua

-Creí que tú y yo.- Ahora me sentía culpable, _bien por ti Tomoyo_

-Kuragane.- Vi que quería decirme más cosas, pero era mejor dejarlo así, por el momento y me acerque a él, pero la mano que estaba entrelazada conmigo me lo impedía, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso

Con un poco de esfuerzo me separe de Eriol y me acerque al que había sido mi amigo en este tiempo en New York.- Deja que hable con él.- Mire al chico de ojos azules.- y después te explico todo, ¿sí?- Lo abrace y el enseguida me correspondió, apretujándome un poco más de lo debido

-Está bien.- No lo note muy seguro, pero me siguió a la entrada de mi casa, ahí lo despedí, cuando cerré la puerta, y apoye mi cabeza en esta

_Que carajos paso_

Negué, me encontraba nerviosa, enojada, furiosa, una mezcla de muchas cosas

...

...

...

-Princesa- La voz melodiosa que tanto me fascina, el apodo que adoro que me ponga, a mí solo a mí, la única

-Princesa.- Repitió, y estaba ya a un lado mío

Tomo mi rostro, y lo hizo, me beso, y esta vez, no fue un roce, no fue casto, fue de esos, intensos, hambrientos, los dos nos encontrábamos tan necesitados.

Diablos, quería respuestas, porque volvió, porque tiene miedo, porque dijo ser mi novio, ¿Por qué?, solo… ¿Por qué?

-Te deseo tanto.- Su voz

Desabrochaba mi blusa.- Te quiero tanto.- le quite la suya también

-Mi princesa

Me levanto y puse mis piernas en su cintura

Su excitación la sentí, y no pude evitar gemir, .- Yo también te deseo, te quiero.- Repartí besos en su cuello, y él me abrazaba más fuerte, no dolía, solo era placer

Camino, hasta dar a una puerta, y me reí, y Eriol me miro extrañado

-Ese es el baño, mi habitación está enfrente.-Dije

Mordió adorablemente mi barbilla, mientras se dirigía ahora a mi recamara- No me molestaría hacerlo en el baño, pegados, bañándonos, recuerdas

Me ruborice, pero no dije nada, solo espere a que me recostara, porque si, recordaba cada encuentro con él, como no hacerlo, me volvía una maldita enferma cada que me toca, como ahora

-Dios santo...- Dije con la voz entre cortada, cuando su boca ya estaba en mi abdomen, sabía que haría, a donde se dirigía

Mis mano estaban estrujando mi sabana, y el deslizaba mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior.

Un suspiro en mí, una lamida en mí, un beso, y yo perdí mi conciencia, mi todo, estaba esa tortura placentera, recorriéndome

Tome ahora su cabello, levante una pierna, más profundo, más rápido,

Y sentí el espasmo, ese glorioso espasmo

Mi corazón trababa de serenarse, pero Eriol no lo permitió, nunca lo hace, quiere más, yo también.

...

...

...

_**ERIOL**_

La bese con ímpetu, con lujuria, con amor, de todas las malditas maneras posibles, porque después de estar en ese parque, después de que mi mente, mi corazón, estuvieron en la misma sintonía, lo supe, la había cagado con ella.

Toque su puerta, y estaba a nada de decirle que la amaba, pero su figura no apareció, fue un tipo, pero no, ella no es Kaho.

-¿Tomoyo?- Le pregunte al tipejo que estaba adentro y yo estaba afuera

-¿Tu eres?.- Fue lo único que me respondió

-Su novio.- La expresión en su rostro, jamás la olvidaría, no lo creía, pero aun así se movió, para que entrara, fui directo a la sala que hace unos minutos yo había estado con mi princesa.

-Tommy.- Y ahí estaba, de nuevo

_Te amo_, fue mi primer pensamiento al verla.

...

...

...

-Maldita sea te he extrañado tanto.- Estaba en ella, primero fue lento, y cada vez el ritmo era más intenso, más fuerte, más rápido.

Fue el tiempo más glorioso que tenía es estos meses de porquería. Sus manos en mi espalda, sus piernas suaves, sus gemidos, todo de ella

Paso el tiempo, y los dos terminamos completamente sudados, cansados, extasiados, y completamente felices

La abrace, y su temblor hizo que bajara mi cabeza para verla, estaba llorando

-No llores princesa

-Volví a caer.- Hablaba con cierto reproche.-Me Dije que no, y veme, estoy aquí contigo, soy tan débil

-No amor, no lo eres.-

Ella inmediatamente se levantó de mi regazo, y vi que buscaba su ropa, y al ver que todo estaba esparcido, se cubrió solo con la sabana.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Eriol?- Fijo su mirada en mí, aun con su nariz rojita por el llanto, su cabello revuelto, era adorable ante mis ojos

Tome mi bóxer, lo coloque y fui con ella

-Vienes, me dices que me quieres, luego no puedes decir nada, y regresas diciéndole a Kurogane que eres mi novio, que diablos te pasa.- Ahora estaba molesta

-Así que el tipejo se llama Kurogane.- Mi voz sonaba también con enojo, con celos

-Ese tipejo, es mi amigo, Eriol, así que no digas nada.- Me reprendió cual niño pequeño

-Te sostuvo el abrazo más de lo debido.- Tomoyo ya tenía en sus manos su ropa

-Y eso que, te repito es MI amigo

Bufe.- Si claro

-Bueno y si no lo fuera que, yo nunca te reclame el hecho de que cuando terminabas de estar conmigo, te ibas con otra más.- Sentí como su voz se quebraba

Se empezó a vestir, y yo hice lo mismo, se sentía todo incomodo, no, odio eso, con ella nunca debía ser así

...

...

...

Salimos de la recamara, y Tomoyo, no dejaba de llorar, aunque fuera en silencio

Iba de nuevo abrirme la puerta para botarme, pero no, esta vez, no dudaría, no tendría miedo

La abrace de espalda, y se tensó, al carajo, no la perdería, no a Tomoyo

-Sí, vine a decirte que te quiero, si me quede callado, por idiota, por miedo, por cobarde, dije ser tu novio, porque cuando vi a ese tipo en tu casa, me consumieron los celos, porque mierda Princesa, te quiero solo para mi

Se volteo, y seguía aun sin corresponder el abrazo, pero no la soltaría

-No voy a volver Eriol a eso, no mas.- Le sonreí desde mi alma, esa era mi niña, decidida, fuerte

-Lo se.- Tocaba sus brazos, su cintura

-Yo tampoco quiero eso.- Afirme completamente seguro

Suspiro.- Entonces ya es un adiós definitivo

Bese su muñeca, la jale un poco para besar ahora su cuello, me acerque a su oído

-No.- Ella estaba a nada de protestar

-_Te amo_.- Le susurre.

Toque su mejilla con mis labios, seguí ahora en su frente.- _Te amo_.- Repetí.-

-¿Me amas?.- Pregunto y note su inseguridad

-Como siempre.- Ahogo un gemido, callándolo cuando tapo su boca y negando

Tenía que confesarme.- Tuve un primer amor, ese primero amor, que es tan intenso.- Sonríe con nostalgia.- Ella era mayor que yo, y yo, bueno era un niño

-Sé que suena estúpido, cursi, y parezco una nenita por decir ese tipo de cosas.- Reí ante mi comentario, pero Tomoyo no

-Nosotros también queremos casarnos, vivir con la persona amada.- Nos miramos

-¿Como…se llamaba?.- Pregunto

-Kaho Mitzuki

Se sorprendió.- La modelo

Asentí.- En ese tiempo apenas estaba iniciando su carrera

-No puedo competir con ella.- Vi que se decía, y eso si me molesto

-Claro que no puedes competir con ella.- Se entristeció por mi comentario.- No Tomoyo, no te compares

-La culpa de todo este embrollo, es mía, yo fui el del error, yo no quería estar con nadie más, porque ella me engaño, y eso, me destruyo, y me dije porque sufrir, no vale la pena

-Eriol.- Me miro con ternura

-Las veces que me pedías intentarlo, y te decía que no, que no me interesaba, claro que si quería, pero mi estupidez de pensar que volvería a sufrir, era más grande.

-Sé que tarde tanto Princesa, pero ya no más, no más miedo, nosotros podemos estar juntos, si tu aún me amas, si aún quieres darme una oportunidad.- Mi corazón latía ferozmente, estaba nervioso, _por favor me decía, por favor Tomoyo_

Segundos.- Tomoyo.- suplique, y siempre lo haría

...

...

...

-Amor.- Volví hablar

Y soltó una pequeña risa.- Te sale tan natural.- Dijo ahora volviendo a verme, pero sin lágrimas, sus ojos amatistas brillosos

-Decirme amor, princesa.- Le sonreí

-Y como no, eres una princesa, eres un amor, eres mi todo

Y lo supe, ella me había aceptado, y no espere más, la volví a besar, y ella gustosamente me correspondió.

Cuando nos separamos, estábamos sonriéndonos, se sentía la emoción, la ilusión, todo

-Tú y yo.- Decía Tomoyo, pero negué

-Nosotros.- Y me abrazo, porque si ahora, por fin, después de mi miedo, después de que ella silenciosamente me había dicho Adiós, podíamos estar juntos, de ahora en adelante era un nosotros.

Nosotros y nuestro Amor.

* * *

NF: Y así acabo, juntos, como siempre. Buen fin de semana :D. Gracias por sus mensajes, por leer, por todo


End file.
